Sonic Your Late
by AshlynH2000
Summary: Sonic comes back to our world, Chris has two kids, Helen was kidnapped, the world is being destroyed, Angel is the Black Rose, the world is ending, and Sonic is Late!. What is going on! Will Sonic figure out or will the world be destroyed by an old enemy. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic... Your Late

Sonics Pov.

I ran fast like never before, something was wrong I knew it. That's when right before my very eyes I saw what was wrong. Some creature was attacking the city. Surprisingly it wasn't Eggman in fact it was attacking him! No matter how much I disliked Eggman I knew I should save him. This creature was HUGE! It was black, ugly, and smelled. When I got down i saw all my friends. "What is that thing?!" I asked. "No idea but Eggman needs us right now!" shouted Tails. But before we could the big black creature hit us with a powerful blast, and then everything went black.

Jacob's Pov.

As I looked outside I saw something a wide green light! With animals falling out of the wide light. So I got on Celeste (my horse) and rode to where those animals were. When I got there I tried to get them, but was stopped by a big black monster! Though I wasn't scared Mom said when dad got back scary monsters have always been here. It wasn't his fault though it wasn't anyone's fault it was an accident. A very stupid accident. That's when I decided to use my latest invention the Hyper Drive. I activated it and got every animal, and apparently robots and a man! All in 10 sec. FLAT! I took them all to base and realized the animals weren't normal, and in fact I realized what they were an animon my father made that word up. I smiled realizing who they all were. Amy,Tails, Cream,Cheese, and Sonic the Hedgehog. I thought to myself maybe our world can be saved! I went to bed thinking that thought and hoped they would wake up tomorrow.

Angels Pov.

I woke up in cuts and bruises everywhere I was back at the base in the infirmary but not alone. Next to me was a blue hedgehog I looked at it and said, "Hi." It looked back at me and said, "Where am I". I stared at it blankly it can TALK! That's when I let out my big scream, "Jaaaaaaaaccccccobbbbbbbbb Luuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccyyyyy yyyy!" They must have heard me because they came to my side asking what was wrong. I explained to them what happened and Jacob looked at me saying it was alright. He said they were animons, creatures that can talk. I nodded blankly still confused and apologized for screaming. I tried to move but was stopped by the horrible pain in my body. The animons who introduced themselves got up and asked what was wrong with me. I told them I was attacked by a creature similar to the one that attacked them. I decided to try and get up one more time and was successful. For about two seconds. I almost hit the floor but was caught by two hedgehogs. Known as Amy and Sonic. I sighed knowing that I was injured badly and then they would have to to make me sit down for a while. The pink hedgehog looked at me with her big eyes I knew that she was worried but I didn't know what to say to her. I finally looked at her and said, "I'm alright thank you." I stood up and started to walk knowing I would have to sit out for a long long time. I felt her eyes still looking at me I wanted to say something else but her eyes reminded me too much at my mothers. I thought about crying but that would be a nuisance then I turned around and said, "It's nice to meet you, Amy." But I was stupid to not introduce myself.

Amy's Pov.

That girl really worried me. She looked like she was in so much pain. I didn't know her name but I wanted to help her as much as I could. So I followed her and made sure she didn't fall again. I was brought into a room cold, metal, and dark. That's when a boy came out and looked exactly like Chris! I smiled and ran up to him giving him a big hug and said, "Chris!" But his reply was a confused look. All he did was say,"My name isn't Chris but I'm Chris's son Jacob." I stared at him in shock and finally asked,"How old is Chris?" He replied, "38." That's when I noticed a young girl who looked like Helen. She saw me looking at her and said, "My name is Lucy I am Helen's daughter and Chris's daughter." Then the girl I followed finally said her name. She spun around and look at all of us she said, "My name is Angel I'm not there sister I'm a friend." I looked at her bright smile and said, "What happened to you Angel?" She looked at me with a sad face and replied, "I was trying to save Chris, but I failed and fell off a cliff." I looked at her and confusion trying to save Chris? "If you don't mind my asking what happened Chris" I asked. "Those creatures that attacked you they got him because Chris is very smart. I'm sure you know that already" she replied. That's when suddenly there was a huge explosion and those big creatures came out! Not only that Chris was with them!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating but school is a pain. I go to a private school so more work for me but now I have made a time just for writing my story. Anyways time to describe the characters.**

**Jacob: brown hair, blue eyes, spiky hair, looks a lot like Chris, and wears a red and white shirt with baggy blue jeans.**

**Lucy: blonde hair in pigtails bright blue eyes, and wears a blue top with a jean skirt.**

**Angel: long curly blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wears a black ruffled shirt with a red skirt, and she always wears her mother's necklace that is a rose. **

**Now onto the story!**

_(Recap) Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and those huge monsters came out. Not only that Chris was with them! _

Jacobs POV

Anger flowed through my body as I looked into the eyes of him. Not my father, but HIM! The one that caused all of this, the one that caused this stupid mistake, the one Angel used to call father…

We all heard a diabolical laugh. Angel rushed outside, but stopped because of the pain. When she tried again Lucy and I grabbed her and pulled her back. Angel had gotten hurt enough now it was my turn. I nodded to Lucy and clicked my boots. They transformed into the rocket boots my father had made for me as a child.

I flew off towards the monster my brown hair blowing in the wind. I was determined to save my father, and nothing would stop that. Not fear, depression, sadness, or pain. I would save him. I would save my father!

Angel had told me once, "No matter what happens I will do everything I can to get your dad back, I promise!"

She was hurt right now though because of what she had promised that day. I refuse to let that ever happen again, and each time they blasted at me I dodged them.

I got closer to my father and reached out my hand. His hopeful eyes looking straight into mine. Our fingers touched and finally clasped together as I screamed, "DAD!"

Tears flowed out of my eyes. I held his hands tightly and we both landed. Lucy ran up and gave us a big hug, but then I got wacked upside the head. It was Angel.

"What?" I said, "So I'm not allowed to put my life in danger but you get to!"

Her look never wavered, and I was about to apologize until she gave me the tightest hug ever.

"Wow," she said, "So this is what its like to worry about some one huh?"

"Now you know how we all feel when you do it," I replied back.

We both smiled and laughed, and then Angel too hugged my father. He smiled and returned the hug. Angel felt like another sister to me she basically was after her father…. Turned Evil

Angel's father used to be a kind man, but Angel's sister was dying and her father was desperate for a cure. Everyone helped him in his experiments, but it wasn't enough Angel's sister died the day all of this started.

Coincidence? No this all happened the day she died because Angel's father used dark magic to try and resurrect her. Sadly it didn't work. The magic corrupted him and turned him evil, and once he was evil he kidnapped my mom and then-

I heard screaming and yells. As I ran back to camp I saw everyone in a panic. Then I heard Lucy and a women scream. I ran towards the screams and saw angels father holding her by the throat. He had a mad look on his face.

"Angel!" Lucy screamed.

Then there was a huge gush of wind and a blue flash, and suddenly I heard coughing and these are you all rights. I opened my eyes to reveal Sonic rubbing her back. Angel's father was not happy but neither was Angel. Her eyes suddenly glowed a bright red, and just before she lunged at him. There was a loud bang.

_Somebody had shot Angel with a gun. _

**Sorry for the cliffhanger almost every single chapter may have one! Yeah I'm pretty sneaky huh! Anyway hope to write again soon. BYE! **

**PS: Next chapter your gonna learn Angel's past and your going to meet Chrissa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I couldn't figure it out until my friend told me how so any way Chapter 3! **

**Oh and I don't own sonic or any of SEGA's characters Bye!**

Chapter 3: I Become the Black Rose….

_Recap: __Then there was a huge gush of wind and a blue flash, and suddenly I heard coughing and these are you all rights. I opened my eyes to reveal Sonic rubbing her back. Angel's father was not happy but neither was Angel. Her eyes suddenly glowed a bright red, and just before she lunged at him. There was a loud bang._

_Somebody had shot Angel with a gun. _

Angels POV

My eyes lifted only to see I was floating through nowhere. There was nothing here and no one here.

"Hello Angel, good to see you up," someone said.

Right; scratch that nothing here and **1** person with me. I looked around to find where the voice came from until I found it. Here in front of me was a girl around my age I think. She was slightly taller; with blue pigtails, a purple and navy blue tutu, and purple ballet slippers also. Her eyes were strange and very enchanting because you couldn't find a single specific color. It was like a rainbow of colors all at once.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No one really, but you can call me Chrissa," she replied.

I nodded slowly taking in what I had just noticed about her. On her body were dog-ears and a tail. I took in a sharp breath, and then let it out.

"So, will your join us?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said back.

"Listen ill make this clean and simple," she stopped and looked directly into my eyes fiercely, "your father is becoming too powerful! We need help, and you seemed like the obvious choice. You are delicate, but we can make you strong, your beauty will hide you. Then when you attack they will see your wrath! You will be called the Black Rose beautiful on the inside but deadly on the inside. Well? What do ya say?"

I was overwhelmed, and very confused.

"….and if I say no?"

"You and your friends could die because Sonic wont always be able to protect you like you think, and once he is out of the way your father will come after you and everyone you love," Chrissa said back.

My eyes widened and I fell to my knees and bowed my head.

"I'll do it; I'll become the Black Rose to protect them; all of them…"

"Good choice, shake on it?" Chrissa said back.

I stood up and nodded grabbing her hand. As soon as I did that we started to fade I blinked, and looked at her, she was smiling.

"By the way," she said, "you wont be able to return for 3 years."

Shocked I tried to let go but she had me in a firm grip.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, we shook on it remember?"

And with a crazy grin she took me away from my friends, life, and father. Tears fell down my face because I knew it would be long time before I saw them again, but if it's the only way to protect them I'll do anything. Looking up I saw a light, and before I knew it I was in a totally different world.

Oh well, I thought, I guess ill just have to make the most of it.

Chrissa took me to my bedroom and I sat down. I decided I would rest, but had an unsettling dream, no more like an old memory.

_The sun shone throughout the day it was wonderful and peaceful. I walked along with my mother side by side. I was turning 5 today, and when my mom asked me what I wanted all I said was for sissy to get better. She smiled and got me ice cream, but when we got home the house was a wreck and my sister was dead… my mother screamed out but it was too late my own father grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the heart. Which made me scream bloody murder. When he was about to lunge at me Chris's mom Helen grabbed me and ran setting me down behind a bush. Then I saw him grab her and whisk her away from her family and me. Chris then took me in and never blamed for what happened. After 3 days though the war started my father had gathered an evil army and tried to enslave or destroy everyone. Chris, being the smart one, told everyone to go to a secret place a place that had been hidden from my father till today. We stayed there, lived there, bonded there, and devised plans to destroy my father and rescue Helen from his grasp. Years later Chris too was kidnapped and couldn't do anything about until now. Now I will have power and be able to protect my friends old, new, and more to come. _

I awoke to a loud bang and saw Chrissa there grinning.

"Alright time for training; we only have 2 weeks before you have to be completely trained and ready to go back home," She said.

"WHAT?!"

**Well hope you liked this chapter; I know I did. Any who see you till next chapter BYE! **

**Oh and uh please no flaming if you were about to do so bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Um well I've been a little busy with summer and everything but I got this chapter all written up so here you go!**

Chapter 4: Training?

_ Recap: _"Alright time for training; we only have 2 weeks before you have to be completely trained and ready to go back home," She said.

_"WHAT?!"_

"What do you mean 2 weeks before I have to go back, its only been like a day!" I screamed.

"Exactly what I said 2 weeks. U must be more stupid then we thought," Chrissa said grinning.

I gave her a glare and huffed. She walked and motioned me to follow so I did. We came to a door when it opened there was a huge capsule that said aging modifier. That was when I realized what was happening. I started to run but Chrissa had me in a firm grip. Then she threw me in.

My body felt like it was on fire or growing pains…? I saw my hair suddenly grew to my knees. My body grew about a foot and ½ my clothes felt tight on my body and my mother's necklace broke off my neck.

Then the capsule opened and in fell out older, newer, a… teenager. Afterwards I wasn't very happy with Chrissa but I let it go. Then out of the floor clothes and hair and beauty products came out of the floor. She pushed me forward and said pick your clothes now and do your hair and makeup.

I looked at her confused but then did what she said. None of the clothes I saw really spoke to me until I came to an area at the back of the room that aught my eyes. I smiled and grabbed clothes and makeup. I got dressed put on makeup and did my hair when I came out Chrissa smiled deviously.

"I had a feeling you would go back there and buy the way looking good," Chrissa said.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a black tank with a white leather jacket, my skirt red with black trim at the bottom. I also wore high black boots that had a heel. My hair was done in a half ponytail curled and a big red rose pinned in the back. My lips bright red, lashes long and eyes colored with light red eye shadow. I smiled and then out of no where Chrissa tried to lay a punch at but I quickly grabbed her wrist and threw her at the ground.

"What was that for?!" I yelled.

"To make sure you were ready and you are," Chrissa said.

"But how did I do that?" I asked, "I've never fought in my life well at least not that well."

"Because when you took your beauty nap fighting technics and beauty technics as well entered into your mind to make you the best fighting machine ever!" Chrissa said grinning.

Then a hole appeared next to me which then I started to be sucked into. I looked at Chrissa she smiled and said, "Tell everyone I said hi Angel or should I say the Black rose."

After that I just remember impact onto the hard ground. I grounded and sat up. Then I heard a scream.

Amy?

**Well hope you liked this chapter everyone and please Read and review nicely. Next chapter going to be called Hey its Angel your Friend that Disappeared 3 Years Ago. Kind of long I know but whatever anyway see ya! **

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi person so anyway here is chapter 5 can't wait for you to red it and please R and R nicely.**

Chapter 5: Hey its Angel Your Friend that Disappeared 3 Years Ago

_Recap: After that I just remember impact onto the hard ground. I grounded and sat up. Then I heard a scream._

_Amy?_

I ran to a familiar sighting. Except ya know my dad was there KILLING PEOPLE!

I saw Amy holding a little bunny I believed named Cream. I ran to her and asked what was going on, but she acted like she didn't hear me. When I tried to touch her shoulder my hand went right through.

In the back of my mind I heard Chrissa.

_You need to get back to your body before your dad does._

Looking over I saw my father approaching a room. There I saw my body still looking the same young and pale. Nothing like me now. He picked up my body and threw it to the ground, and then took out a knife.

I didn't know what to do so I flew straight at my body and went inside. I glowed brightly and my body shifted to what it is now. I floated into the sky and my neck felt like something was on it. I opened my eyes to see a necklace that had a black collar and a red jewel shaped like a teardrop.

I hit the floor and stood up facing my dad. I gave him a smile and punched him in the face the force sent him back into a wall. I lunged at him but felt an agonizing pain erupt through me. The growing pains I had felt in the machine.

My father grinned evilly and suddenly black dots invaded my eyes. I don't know what happened after that I just remember getting really angry. I heard screams and yells all around me and then I heard and all to familiar voice.

"Angel… no" it was Lucy.

I turned around and met her eyes they were sad and sympathetic. I tried to say her name but all came was a horrible whine. Then the ground came at my face fast, really fast. Somebody caught me though someone I didn't know. A black and red hedgehog. His red eyes narrowed at mine. Then the black dots vanished. My body felt stronger again, and when I stood up I was as tall as Lucy.

Lucy bit her lip and hugged me tightly. She let go and I looked behind me a man was lying there barely breathing; he had the symbol of my dads army._ I_ had done this. My body trembled and I grabbed my hair.

I felt a tap on my leg and below was Cream her eyes big and full of curiosity. I bent down and smiled at her gently.

Then I heard her sweet soft voice, "Thank you miss you saved us!"

I smiled at her and looked at how some people were terrified of me.

"Looks like I also scared you guys too," I muttered only for me to hear.

We all turned around to see a group of people, but what caught my eyes was the one person leading the group that I recognized Jacob.

He came up and whistled saying we did a good job of taking care of the soldiers until Lucy told him it was me that did it. He stared at me closely and I did my best and fought back tears.

I smiled at him gently and said, "So you just gonna stare at me all day or what?!"

Grinning he wrapped his arms around me tightly and sighed in relief.

"So," I said, "where's Sonic?"

Jacobs face became grim as did everyone else's.

"Angel," Jacob started, "when you got put into that coma he was devastated saying it was his fault and the next day he was well gone!"

My eyes widened and I looked down. Chrissa then sent me a message and I gasped which caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"A friend just told me she knew where Sonic was," I said.

"Where?!" everyone asked at the same time.

"50 miles east 40 feet south," I said.

Jacob calculated it and said, "But that's where-"

"My old house is I think we its time we give sonic a house call eh?"

Everyone nodded and I grinned. Alright Sonic here we come!

**And done with that chapter any way hope you liked it an all so see you till next chapter aka House Arrest (name of next chapter). BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Person reading this anyway I got chapter 6 up for ya so enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Sonic?

_Recap: "50 miles east 40 feet south," I said. Jacob calculated it and said, "But that's where-" "My old house is I think we its time we give sonic a house call eh?" Everyone nodded and I grinned. All right Sonic here we come!_

Angels POV

The ride to my house was awful especially the silence Lucy, Jacob, and me were all grim with the fact we going to my old house. What bothered me most is the fact Cream insisted she needed to come, but I didn't want her to see my house. It basically looks like a horror movie waiting to happen.

When we got there my body trembled with fear, but suddenly I felt a strong feeling of care and insurance. Chrissa even if she was a psychopath she still cared. I breathed in deeply and walked in my friends right behind me. The house looked old and ruined, and blood staining every wall.

We decided to split up and go look for Sonic on our own I walked around until I heard a creak. I looked down from where it came from only to see floor.

Uh Oh I thought.

That's when the floor caved in under me making me hit the cellar floor. It was dark in here and I was scared out of my mind. I bit my lip and walked my hand stretched out to make sure I didn't run into anything. Hat was when I felt a breathing furry creature.

I became frightened and backed away hoping I didn't wake it, but sadly I did. When I saw its green eyes suddenly pop open and reach out to me I panicked. In ran as fast as I could and before I knew it I had run into body.

My body froze as light peered as I saw my sister's dead body. Her eyes gone ad her heart ripped into little pieces. My hand covered my mouth in horror. I let out an ear-splitting scream, and then I felt warm extremely arm.

The creature I had run from was hugging me? I looked at it he was bigger than me navy blue fur, and teeth sharp. He wore sneakers with spikes and his gloves the same with spikes. His emerald green eyes showed concern and sympathy… wait… emerald green eyes?

"Sonic?" I chocked out.

The beast only nodded and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for scaring you Angel I didn't mean to," he said.

I tilted his chin up smiling and giving him a warm hug. "Its alright you just-"

He interrupted me, "Scared you."

I stood up holding his large hand and taking him up the staircase that led back up into my dads study. I opened the hatch and we both climbed up, I rubbed my head and when I pulled my hand back there was blood.

"Ah dang it!" I yelled.

Sonic startled grabbed my face and made sure I wasn't bleeding my organs out. I chuckled slightly only to receive a glare from him. Then I heard a loud shriek. My blood went cold. I have heard that scream before. Helen.

I ran as fast as I could to see my father grinning wildly. He held a knife to Helens neck.

"Let her go!" I heard Jacob scream.

"What do you want for her?" I asked annoyed.

He grinned before throwing her at Jacob and Lucy.

"You," he said.

I looked down and then shot my head back up and walked towards him.

"Fine," I said, "go ahead kill me, I'm ready."

His grin widened before saying, "Oh I'm not killing you, I'm gonna make you suffer."

My lip trembled and my eyes watered but I refused to cry. I nodded and he grabbed my wrist. Sonic and the other hedgehog I had met called Shadow ran after me but it was too late we were transported onto my dad's evil ship.

From that movement I knew what I did was stupid but if it meant making sure Helen was back with her family I would do anything. I breathed in and out.

I turned my head and my eyes locked with my fathers. Before he brutally slapped me across the face my eyes hardened. I couldn't cry not now not here.

Then grabbing me by the hair my father threw me in a cell where I curled into a ball hugging my knees and burying my face in my knees. Until I heard a voice.

"Are you alright?"

My head shot up and my green eyes met yellow ones. Standing before me was a purple cat. Another mobian. She spoke again.

"Hi my name is Blaze who are you?"

"Angel," I said back.

Suddenly a door opened and she walked out motioning me to follow. It was bright at first and then I saw people many people. I smiled a little and looked at Blaze she motioned for me to follow again, and of course I did.

I saw a table with some girls and at the end were three mobians. I white hedgehog with some weird blue marking on him, a red echidna with gloves, and finally a white bat that had a body suit on.

Blaze sat down next to the white hedgehog and patted the seat next to her. I hesitantly sat down and smiled shyly at the other mobians. Then Blaze told me each of their names Silver, Knuckles, and Rouge.

I had told them who I was and my story and they all were a bit surprised but said they had seen some other crazy stuff too. I told how I needed to get back to base and they all told how they were planning an escape. I helped them with all there mistakes knowing my father, and we decided to bust out tomorrow.

The next day my father came with a whip and beat me with it Blaze begged him to stop but he never would. Then when he finished I grabbed his shirt and looked at him.

"How much longer mist this continue father, please I beg you come back home," I said his gaze softened and then returned his hard gaze and kicked me away.

When he left I smiled and jiggled the cell keys and unlocked the door and then we hit a button making every cell door open. People ran out screaming happily. When guards came out the people trampled them and ran out shouting battle cries.

Silver, Blaze Rouge, Knuckles, and I stayed behind and I took them to the escape pods and thankfully 5 could fit into one pod. We all got in and I set coordinates for base.

We were shot out and we flew out farther and farther, and theni saw base I smiled happily as we landed. I sprinted out and what I saw actually didn't surprise me. Jacob was kissing another girl I had met 4 years ago called Heather. She was pretty; black hair, blue eyes, and she always wore jeans with a medium long sleeve shirt that was orange. When they parted I coughed making them both jump.

"So," I said grinning, "what I miss."

**And done well anyway love life time. Ok so I could use help on what next chapter should be like because I have begun to feel writers block anyway please R AND R BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I'm only twelve so really sorry, anyway I typed up chapter 7 for u so here ya go! **

Recap: When they parted I coughed making them both jump.

"So what I miss?"

Chapter 7: Did u miss me?

The two blinked for what seemed endless.

"So are you gonna answer me question or..." (By the way "me" not a mistake making Angel say that)

Jacob walked right to me and smacked me upside the head.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again I swear I'll... I'll... Ugh man I can't stay mad at you."

He ruffled my hair and I grinned, and he told me that Heather came by and saw him sulking. She comforted him and he then kissed her.

I chuckled and said, "You know it's about time you two hooked up."

I introduced them to my new friends and they told them that they helped me escape. We walked back to HQ and saw every one sulking. A thought came to my mind.

Jumping out I screamed, "Surprise!"

Everyone jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. Lucy recovered first and grabbed me tightly while whispering, "I thought u were dead for sure."

"Hey I still have to take care of your family and kick my dads evil ass," I said grinning.

She smiled and looked at my new friends, and noticed that Jacob and Heather were holding hands.

"YES!," she screamed, "we've all been waiting for u two to hook up!"

The couple blushed which made me chuckle, that was until a big shadow was cast down over me. I looked up to see a glaring Sonic the werehog.

I laughed nervously, "So how have you been?"

Sonic sighed and shook his head. I smiled and tackle hugged him. He smiled back, but I sadly ruined the moment with a yawn. He chuckled and I felt my eyes grow heavy, but forced them to stay open.

"It's alright," Sonic said, "you can sleep."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest where my eyes fell and I drifted off into a for once a peaceful sleep...

**Sorry it's short but like I said I've been having writers block. I'll do my best and update soon but anyway see ya next chap and please R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm baaaaack! Anyways here's chapter 8 for ya!**

_Recap: I nodded and laid my head on his chest where my eyes fell and I drifted off into a for once a peaceful sleep..._

Chapter 8: The Reason

My eyes fluttered open to reveal I was in space again. Looking around I spotted Chrissa and flew towards her.

She smiled lightly and motioned for me to sit. I got confused though and pretended to sit only to find a chair had appeared under me.

When I looked at her again a table with tea and food popped up out of no where.

"Geez stop doing that! It freaks me out!"

She grinned slyly until her face became serious.

"Angel, I want to tell you something okay all of this is actually a w-"

BOOM! I looked over and saw a black monster the same one that attacked Sonic and his friends. It was a huge black creature with 7 bright green dragon eyes.

"I'm out if time," Chrissa said.

"What do u mean out of time? Chrissa what's going on!" I yelled.

Before she could answer the black creatures hand swung at me and I screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom. Then I smelt something I thought I forgot. Pancakes...

I jumped out of bed and saw a plate with about 60 pancakes. Sneaking towards it I took 4, and ran right back to bed.

Helen's POV

I walked inside to get the pancakes I made. Laying 5 on each plate I then realized that only 1 was left for Angel. I smiled; she was awake.

Looking at everyone I said, "Why don't we all eat in Angels room, I think someone is awake."

Lucy and Jacob sprinted and everyone else followed pancakes in all. Lucy and Jacob burst through the door and saw Angel with a mouthful of pancakes they both laughed and giggled until their stomachs hurt. Angel swallowed multiple pancakes and glared at the two siblings before everyone arrived as well.

I chuckled and smiled at Angel she was so sweet, she sacrificed herself just to save me. After her parents had died I always thought of her as a daughter. It was funny when her sister got sick it was the first time Lucy and Jacob met Angel and they became best friends as they are today.

Then I spoke, "Angel," I said, " theres something you need to know when your sister Kaitlyn got sick it was because she had been bitten by a dog she got rabies."

"That's impossible," she said, "the doctor's checked they said it was a new sickness that they couldn't treat."

"Those doctors were demons and were sent to corrupt your father and the way they did that was by sending a wild dog to bite her and then become "doctors" to tell your dad that there was no cure."

Angels face showed shock and horror. Then she tensed and then finally screeched, "Everyone DUCK!"

We all hot the floor and a bullet came through the window about to hot Angel but Sonic shielded her and got hit instead. He howled in pain and Angel screamed out his name.

Her eyes then glowed blood red and her hair flowed out while her body glowed. She floated into the air making everyone gasp. The roof was torn off and I saw a black creature with 7 bright green dragon eyes.

"Dark Gaia!" The mobian creatures screamed.

Angel shot a powerful beam at him and he became angry. He hit her body which flew into Sonic's and the two were both knocked out on the grass. Suddenly a vortex appeared behind them sucking them in.

I screamed as everyone else,"Sonic! Angel!"

It was to late the two were transported somewhere unknown, and we knew we may never see them again.

Turning back to our other problem Shadow and silver used their powers to try and stop him. As did everyone else combining our powers we fought him off unto he was forced to retreat.

Tails looked at the vortex and tried to pinpoint where it could've taken Sonic and Angel, but wherever they were they were untraceable...

**Ok everyone I have successfully gotten rid of my writer's block yay! Anyway I have big plans for Angel and Sonic, and even a little romance 3! Anyways till next chap! **


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long I was at G-mas house and couldn't type up a chapter well here you go!

Chapter 9: A Different Dimension!

I opened my eyes groaning. I sat up to see I was in a little hut. I hopped out of the bed I was in and walked outside. It was freezing! I shivered and rubbed my arms. Until I felt something warm on my back. Instantly stopping the cold. Behind me was a boy my age. He had dark black hair and beautiful yellow eyes.

Wait a sec- did I just say his eyes were beautiful?!

"Who- who are you?" I stuttered embarrassed.

"I am Alec," he said, "and you are?"

"Angel."

"We should probably get inside. The blizzard hasn't stopped in weeks," Alec said.

I nodded and we walked into his little hut. Then we both sat down and talked.

"So where am I?" I asked.

"Your in Howlaris. Where are you from?" Alec asked.

"Earth," I said back.

Suddenly his eyes glowed and his pupils slit. Before saying, "Your a human?"

"A human who has millions of problems," I said looking down.

"Like what?" Alec asked gruffly.

"Well how about I tell you my whole story. There once was a little girl named Angel Lovebird. She had a sister named Kaitlin who was attacked by wild rabid dogs sent by demons."

Alec's eyes widened before I continued.

"After they posed as doctors and told my father there was no cure when there was. He used experiments and liquids to try and save her but when she was on her death bed. He used black magic to try and resurrect her.

"It killed her body and corrupted my father. He then killed my mother and tried to kill me, but I was rescued by a woman named Helen. Her family took care of me and then she was later kidnapped.

"After years if fighting my dad her husband was kidnapped too. Two weeks afterwards creatures came out if no where, and they helped us get her husband back. Sadly I was shot and put into a coma, but while I was in that coma I was taken to another world and got trained by a psychopathic girl named Chrissa.

"3 years later I awake in my body, and fought my dad in a battle and almost killed one of his army men. Afterwards one of the creatures named Sonic was found, but he had become a werehog. After that we saw my dad with Helen. So we made a trade he got me and she would get to go with her family.

"I met other creatures like Sonic and we all planned an escape. We got out and went back to our base and I became tired and fell asleep. I awoke ate pancakes, and then a creature known as Dark Gaia attacked. It shot at me but Sonic got in the way and got hit instead. I got angry and sent some sort of beam at it which caused it to get angry too.

"It hit me and I knocked into Sonic and just before I passed out I was sucked into a vortex, and now I'm here!" I finished after saying my life story.

Alec's eyes instantly stopped glowing, before looking at with sympathy and shock.

"And I thought I had it bad," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mother and father were killed by humans and I was almost too, but something inside me snapped and I lived,"

Alec answered.

I nodded in understanding, and we talked for a while until I heard a big ruckus outside. His hears seemed to twitch which I thought it meant he heard it too. He instantly got up and peeked his head out side the door.

"Rouges..." Alec said.

I cocked my head to the side and was about to ask when he motioned for me to shut up. I nodded and felt the need to hide. So getting under the bed, I hid. Men came in and started to throw things on the ground.

Alec became angry and attacked them. One grabbed a knife and shoved it straight into his stomach. The same black dots as before invaded my vision as my body felt stronger. I don't remember what happened after that except blood, screams, and pleads. The blackness went away and I felt a pain in my chest suddenly.

I looked down to see and knife through my chest. I breathed in and out before crumpling onto the snowy ground. My vision became blurry and suddenly I saw a creature it was covered in blood, and looked very angry.

It shoved its big furry hand into his chest ripping out something. After that it came towards me. Lifting me up it held me close keeping me warm. For some reason I trusted this creature, and nestled my head into its fur.

Then it ran away fast and I suddenly looked into his yellow glowing eyes. Wait a second... Alec?

Alec ran into a cave and set me down licking my wound. I giggled because it tickled and I saw him smile. Suddenly the wound glowed and roses circled my body. My wound healed and I sat up.

Alec looked as surprised as me, and he then crawled in a circle before laying down. I leaned against the cave and shivered wrapping my jacket tighter around me. _I hate the cold _I thought to myself.

Suddenly I was surrounded by furry arms and saw Alec holding me. I instantly became warm and blushed hard. I snuggled into him and slightly smiled. I never blush but now I was and a feeling told my heart something I know very well.

_Am I in love with Alec? _

**_And done! Sorry it took so long but here we go and please tell me wheat you think. Anyway bye!_**


End file.
